gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrapping and Stamping IP
The Scrapping and Stamping IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Rolling Hills Council. = Skill Builders = ### *Learn the basic techniques of scrapbooking and make a scrapbook page. Learn how to crop a photograph, mat a photograph, choose coordinating paper and design a layout. Choose whether your layout will be a single or double-paged layout. Also choose if your page will be a single or multiple photo page. ### *Learn the basic techniques of card making and rubber stamping. Learn to stamp an image, mat an image, embellish the front of the card and choose a sentiment for the inside. Also learn the proper cleaning and storage of rubber stamps. ### Embellishments offer limitless possibilities for decorating scrapbook pages and handmade cards. Embellishments include stickers, ribbon, fibers, chipboard, eyelets, brads, rub-ons and buttons. Make a scrapbook page or card using embellishments. ### There are many different kinds of scrapbooks to choose from. Album choices include top loading, strap-hinge, three-ring, and spiral bound. Albums also come in different sizes such as 12x12, 8 1/2 x11 and 8x8. Learn about the differences in these albums and decide which kind you prefer. ### Create a scrapbook page or card using one of the following advanced techniques: Heat embossing, dry embossing, chalks, watercolors, pop up cards, Versamark, window cards, distressing paper, paper tearing, tinting black and white photographs or working with vellum. ### Journaling and titles are an important way to preserve your memories. Journaling can be done several different ways. You can include basics such as who, what, when, where and why. Journaling can also include writing about favorite memories, feelings or traditions. For example, you can make a layout with a picture of your Christmas tree and write about your family's tree trimming traditions or a story about your first ornament. Titles give a focus to your page. Choose three photographs and create captions and a title. Include information about the pictures that you want to share with others who will view your memory book. ### Learn to use a color wheel. Which colors are primary, secondary and tertiary? Name colors that are analogous, complimentary and monochromatic. Use a color wheel to pick out coordinating paper for a scrapbook page or card. = Technology = ### *Learn how acid in paper and album pages damages photographs. Learn how select safe products for your scrapbook. Find out the meanings of the following terms: acid free, PVC free, lignin free and archival. ### The hobbies of scrapbooking and cardmaking use similar cutting tools and adhesive. Learn how to use three of the following: paper trimmer, corner rounder, circle cutter, deco scissors and shape punch. Different adhesives include, but are not limited to, mounting squares, photo corners, glue dots, glue sticks, glue pens, acid free tape and sticker machines. Learn which adhesives are best for mounting photographs and stamped images, ribbon/fiber and small embellishments. ### Learn how to upload photos to an image hosting website and how to order prints. Learn how to use a store photo department kiosk, such as the Kodak Picture Kiosk, to order prints from a memory card or cd. Demonstrate how to crop an image, change an image to black and white or sepia and how to order an enlargement. ### Watch a demonstration of a die cut machine. You can view a demonstration in person or on a website such as http://www.cricut.com/movies/. Make you own die cuts or use store bought die cuts to decorate a scrapbook page or greeting card. ### Try digital scrapbooking. Many photo sharing and printing websites have programs to design an album right on your computer. = Service Projects = ### Create patriotic thank you cards for the troops and donate them to Operation Shoe Box or other appropriate organization. ### Create and donate holiday greeting cards to a nursing home, women's shelter or the group of your choice. ### Plan a crop or card making party for a school, younger troop, nursing home or other group. ### Make an album for a favorite teacher, coach, club facilitator or Girl Scout leader. Document events throughout the season. ### Create a troop scrapbook to record your troop's memories and teach others about Girl Scouting. Have each member contribute at least one page. = Career Exploration = ### Visit a local scrapbook store (not a chain craft store) and speak with the owner. Learn how and why she started her business. What is her average day like as a store owner. ### Visit a chain craft store and take a tour. Find out what scrapbook, stamping and cardmaking supplies they carry. Learn about the different careers available such as sales associate, manager, buyer and class instructor. ### Look through several scrapbook and card magazines. Read the staff list on the table on contents page. What are some of the jobs that are needed to create a magazine? ### Many women have careers as "professional" scrapbookers and cardmakers. They may design their own lines of paper, stamps, tools and embellishments. Many are founders and/or editors of papercrafting magazines. Others have businesses that offer online classes, homebased sales parties, crops and conventions. Learn about three of these women. ### Interview a professional photographer. Find out why she chose her field and how she learned her craft. What kind of education and training is available for photographers. What kind of work does she do most, such as portraits, weddings, newspaper or fashion photography. What kind of equipment does she use? Does she use digital, 35mm or medium format film. Does she use archival quality and acid free photo paper and albums? How does she store negatives or digital media? = See also = Making Memories IP Memory Keepers IP Scrapbooking IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Rolling Hills Council's Own Recognition Requirements Scrapping and Stamping Cadette/Senior Interest Project Award